Mencintaimu seperti ini
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Kau tau, aku ini bukan tipe wanita yang agresif kepada seseorang yang aku suka. Makanya, aku hanya diam dan tidak memperjuangkan seseorang yang aku suka. Aku hanya bisa menatap dan mengaguminya dari jauh. Pengecut? Memang. Aku memang pengecut./RnR?


Kau tau, aku ini bukan tipe wanita yang agresif kepada seseorang yang aku suka. Makanya, aku hanya diam dan tidak memperjuangkan seseorang yang aku suka. Aku hanya bisa menatap dan mengaguminya dari jauh. Pengecut? Memang. Aku memang pengecut.

.

Mencintaimu seperti ini

T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke X Sakura

.

 **Sakura Vop**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang ku yang empuk ini. Lelah sekali hari ini. Tapi lelah itu makin terasa ketika aku mengingat orang itu. Orang yang dua hari membuat ku gegana. Gelisah, galau dan merana. Kalian ingin tau siapa orang yang membuat ku gegana? Jawabannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke anak kelas X-1.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku gegana karena dia? Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan intinya saja. Sejak saat aku sekelompok dengan nya di acara pelantikan penerimaan anggota _Taekwondo_ , aku terpesona kepadanya. Dia sangat baik sekali.

Dia baik karena mungkin jabatannya waktu itu menjadi ketua kelompok. Dia menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan panitia waktu itu. Seperti dia menyuapi para anggotanya dan otomatis aku anggotanya pun ikut disuapi oleh nya. Dan lagi, sekelompok diberi satu botol air mineral. Ketika bagian Sasuke, dia mendapatkan sedikit air dan aku masih haus. Lalu aku memintanya dan dia langsung memberikannya kepada ku. Aku mulai bingung dengan perasaan ini, ini sekedar perasaan suka atau kagum saja?

Dua hari itu aku gegana sampai nangis. Haha, _lebay_ bukan? Iya. Ini tidak seperti diriku saja. Tapi semenjak aku sering melihat dirinya, aku sering gugup, lemas, dan keringat dingin keluar, aku menafsirkan bahwa diriku ini bukan menganguminya melainkan menyukainya seperti seorang wanita kepada lelaki.

Padahal aku dan dirinya baru kenal beberapa bulan, namun aku sudah menyimpan perasaan seperti ini saja. Ah, semoga saja dia tidak mengetahuinya.

 **Sakura vop end**

Sakura sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sakura melihat Ino teman sekelasnya dan Kiba anak kelas sebelah kelas Sakura sedang duduk di koridor depan kelas Sakura. " _Tuh_ Sakura sudah datang." Ucap Kiba.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk di depannya. "Tumben pagi-pagi anak _Taekwondo_ udah kumpul _nih_. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tau, Tenten hari ini ulang tahun. Kita sedang menunggunya datang." Ucap Ino.

"Wah benarkah? Kalau begitu, sebentar. Aku menyimpan ransel ku ke dalam kelas." Ucap Sakura sembari berlari menuju dalam kelas.

Dan tepat setelah Sakura keluar dari kelas, Ino dan Kiba langsung berjalan menghampiri Tenten. Sakura pun langsung berlari mengikuti mereka. " _Cie_ yang udah tua. Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Kiba.

"Apaan _sih_ Kib? Tapi, makasih ya udah ngucapin." Ucap Tenten senang.

"Traktirnya dong." Ucap Sakura.

"Kamu harus atau wajib mentraktir anak _Taekwondo_. Minimal anak kelas sepuluhnya aja _deh_." Ucap Ino.

"Gak mau _ah_. Lagi gak ada uang." Ucap Tenten.

"Harus _dong_. Kalau enggak mau, ke kami bertiga saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Daripada nanti pas latihan diumumkan bahwa kau sedang ulang tahun. Yang ada nanti kau diancam buat mentraktir semuanya." Ucap Kiba.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dan Naruto yang merupakan teman sekelas sekaligus anak _Taekwondo_ datang menghampiri mereka bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Dari penampilannya, mereka akan pergi ke lapangan karena mereka mengenakan baju olahraga dan Sasuke membawa bola.

Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran mereka berdua tiba-tiba. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat dan keringat dingin pun dirasakan Sakura. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan kegugupannya di hadapan teman-temannya. "Naah… ada Sasuke sama Naruto. Bagaimana Tenten, masih gak mau ntraktir kita?" ucap Ino.

"Iya bener _tuh_." Ucap Sakura.

"Traktir? Ada acara apa emang?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini Tenten lagi ulang tahun." Ucap Ino.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tenten. Kau sudah tua." Ucap Sasuke sembari bersalaman dengan Tenten.

"Apaan _sih_ kau. Aku tua, kau lebih tua." Ucap Tenten.

"Pokoknya sekarang kau tua. Di tunggu ya traktirnya. Aku olahraga dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Traktir nya aku tunggu ya Tenten." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Sakura terus saja menatap Sasuke dengan lembutnya.

.

Sakura, Ino dan Kiba sekarang sedang mengobrol di depan kelas. Seperti biasa, mereka sedang tertawa-tawa entah menertawakan apa. Mereka berhenti tertawa saat tiba-tiba Sakura berkata "Kalian tau tidak, sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang." Akui Sakura.

" _Hah_? Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Ino sedikit penasaran.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyukai seseorang, Sakura." Ucap Kiba.

"Yey, normal _dong_ kalau aku suka sama seseorang apalagi cowok." Ucap Sakura sedikit tidak terima dengan ucapan Kiba.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang kau suka?" tanya Kiba.

"Orang yang aku suka itu adalah…" ucap Sakura yang sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya.

Ino dan Kiba dengan tidak sabaran menunggu jawaban Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas dan berbisik "Aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba dan Ino langsung menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Namun mereka langsung tertawa karena tidak percaya itu. "Kau menyukai Sasuke? Kau yakin? Apa alasan mu menyukainya?" tanya Ino.

"Aku yakin. Aku menyukainya emm… karena dia kelihatan baik." Ucap Sakura polos.

"Ah bohong, pasti karena si Sasuke itu ganteng kan?" ucap Ino tidak yakin.

"Enggak. Kalau aku suka Sasuke karena parasnya, mungkin dari awal lihat saja aku sudah suka." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia beneran suka sama Sasuke, Ino." Ucap Kiba.

" _Cie cie_ …" ucap Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Apa _sih_." Ucap Sakura sedikit malu.

.

Semenjak Sakura curhat tentang perasaanya kepada Ino dan Kiba, mereka berdua selalu menggoda Sakura setiap Sasuke lewat dihadapan mereka ataupun ketika Sasuke latihan _Taekwondo_. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka sedang berada di kantin. "Bete nih _ah_ kau Kiba, ngajak kita yang lagi nurunin ke kantin." Ucap Sakura.

" _Lah_ , salah sendiri malah setuju aja kepengen ikut ke sini." Ucap Kiba sembari memakan makanannya.

"Kau nurunin berapa kilo lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Aku dua kilo lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Sama _dong_. Ingin cepat penimbangan terus tanding. Setelah itu, bakalan makan banyak!" ucap Ino stress.

"Kasihan sekali kalian. Aku _dong_ , atlet _poomsae_ gak perlu nurunin atau naikin badan." Ucap Kiba sombong.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ino melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan bersama kedua temannya dan mereka membeli sesuatu di bibi kantin. "Hey lihat Sakura, ada U-S tuh." Ucap Ino.

"U-S?" tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Bisik Ino.

"Ahahah boleh juga _tuh_ inisialnya, Ino." Ucap Kiba setuju.

"Sasukeeeeee…" teriak Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika Ino berteriak nama Sasuke. Dia sedikit kalang kabut ketika Sasuke melihat kearah mereka. Sasuke langsung melambaikan tangannya merespon ucapan Ino. Dan setelah itu, Sasuke pergi dari kantin. Sakura terus memperhatikan kepergian Sasuke dari kantin.

Kiba yang kebetulan melihat Sakura, langsung menahan tawa dan mencubit lengan Sakura gemas. "Kalau pengen nyapa, sapa aja _kali_. Gak usah malu." Ucap Kiba menggoda Sakura.

" _Ih_ , apaan _sih_. _So_ tau _banget_." Ucap Sakura.

Ino dan Kiba langsung tertawa melihat Sakura yang salting.

.

Perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke sudah diketahui banyak teman nya. Salah satu temannya yang bernama Shion pun mengetahuinya. Shion adalah teman sekelasnya Sasuke. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Sekarang ini, Shion dan Sakura sedang mengobrol di depan kelas Sakura. "Aku masih tidak menyangka kau menyukai orang menyebalkan seperti dia." Ucap Shion tidak percaya.

" _Ah_ apaan _sih_ kau." Ucap Sakura agak salting.

"Kau tau, aku nanya ke dia 'Sasuke, ada seseorang yang menyukaimu _loh_ ' dan entah kenapa dia langsung bilang 'Sakura kan?' dan aku langsung terkejut. Padahal aku belum ngasih tau dia." Ucap Shion.

Sakura menatap Shion tidak percaya dengan mulut yang menganga. Dia masih mencerna ucapan Shion barusan. "Apa?! Kau tidak salah? Darimana dia bisa tau kalau aku suka padanya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Apakah kau memberikan nya kode?" tanya Shion.

"Kode gimana… aku tuh gak pernah ngasih dia kode. Ngobrol aja jarang. Paling kalau ngobrol, nanya gerakan _Taekwondo_ aja." Ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ternyata, selain nyebelin dia itu peka juga ya." Ucap Shion tidak percaya.

"Berarti, selama ini dia mengetahui nya kalau aku menyukainya?!" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Emm… mungkin." Ucap Shion.

" _Argh_ , bakalan canggung kalau ketemu _nih_. Gimana _nih_?" Ucap Sakura bingung.

.

Setelah Sasuke mengetahui perasaan Sakura kepadanya, setiap mereka bertemu entah kenapa suasana canggung terasa diantara mereka. Bahkan Sasuke seperti pura-pura tidak melihat Sakura. 'Tuh kan, padahal aku tidak ngasih kode ataupun ngomong suka kepada dirinya. Tapi kenapa malah jadi canggung begini?!' batin Sakura.

Sakura yang biasanya suka cerewet ikutan ngomong bersama anak _Taekwondo_ langsung bungkam begitu Sasuke datang. Dia hanya sesekali ikut mengobrol. Sakura juga terkadang merespon ucapan Sasuke, namun Sasuke jarang sekali merespon balik ucapan Sakura. Malahan, dia tidak pernah merespon ucapan Sakura.

Sakura yang merasakan kecanggungan itu, hanya menghela nafas. Dia sedikit iri dengan Ino yang selalu bercanda dengan Sasuke. Seperti sekarang ini, Sasuke dan Ino sedang tertawa-tawa dan sesekali mereka saling pukul. "Tuh, Sai- _senpai_ tadi ada di kantin. Aku salamin ya." Ucap Sasuke menggoda Ino.

"Salamin? Emangnya berani? Huuu…" ucap Ino sembari memukul lengan Sasuke.

"Berani kok. Kenapa mesti takut. Nanti kan tinggal bilang ' _Senpai_ , ada salam dari Yamanaka Ino kelas X-4'." Ucap Sasuke.

"AAAA… Sasuke kamu nyebelin banget sih!" ucap Ino.

Sakura yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum miris dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena tidak berani setiap ingin mengajak Sasuke ngobrol.

.

.

Sudah lama Sakura memiliki perasaan suka terhadap Sasuke. Dan seperti biasa, setiap Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura, Sasuke selalu canggung kepada dirinya dan selalu pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Sekarang Sakura sedang _jogging_ bersama Ino. Mereka berencana akan pergi ke tempat _car free day_. "Oh ya, kemarin aku makan-makan loh sama Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba dan Tenten." Ucap Ino.

"Apaa?! Kenapa kalian gak ngajak? Tega banget sih!" ucap Sakura ngambek.

"Lah kau kan kemarin lagi rapat eskul PMR." Ucap Ino sebal.

"Oh iya ya. Tapi, kalian jahat banget sih gak ngajak. Teganya!" ucap Sakura masih ngambek.

"Ya maaf _deh_ kalau kita gak ngajak kamu. Oh ya, kemarin dia ngomongin tentang kamu _loh_ …" ucap Ino.

"Hah? Siapa? Ah palingan juga si Kiba yang ngomongin tentang aku gak bener. Kalian kan hobi banget _bully_ aku." Ucap Sakura.

" _Ah_ itu _sih_ sudah biasa. Ini Sasuke yang ngobrol."

"Hah? Masa?!" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Iya. Tapi, kamu jangan marah." Ucap Ino agak ragu-ragu mengucapkannya.

"Emang dia ngobrol apa? Tenang saja, aku sudah kebal untuk sakit hati." tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino menatap Sakura untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dia akan kuat ketika mendengar ucapan Ino. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan Ino. Ino menghela nafas. "Sasuke bilang, suruh Sakura untuk melupakannya." Ucap Ino.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Ino bagaikan terkena petir disiang bolong. Dia syok. Sangat. Padahal dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke jijik. Tapi, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja ingin dia melupakannya.

Sakura langsung tersenyum pedih dan tertawa. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Memangnya, melupakan perasaan itu seperti membalikan telapak tangan? Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Sakura.

Ino langsung menatap Sakura kasihan dan langsung memeluknya. "Sakura jangan _so_ kuat _deh ah_. Aku juga sebenarnya gak tega bilang ini. Tapi… aku tidak mau ada yang disembunyikan diantara kita." Ucap Ino kasihan kepada Sakura.

"Tidak apa. Jujur saja, aku sakit hati mendengarnya namun aku juga senang. Setidaknya dia merespon ku walaupun dia canggung kepada ku." Ucap Sakura.

Ino langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura dan menatap Sakura kasihan. "Aku saja bingung, kalau dia tidak menyukaimu, kenapa dia mesti canggung segala? _Ah_ , dia memang sulit ditebak." Ucap Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino. "Tapi aku yakin, dia itu tidak _ilfeel_ sama sekali pada mu. Dia bukan orang seperti itu." Ucap Ino meyakinkan Sakura.

"Aku tau _kok_. Dia orangnya baik. Makanya aku menyukainya." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia tidak tau rasa syukur ya." Ucap Ino.

Mereka berdua pun langsung tertawa dan melanjutnya _jogging_ mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

Kejuaran _Taekwondo_ antar kota pun telah tiba, Tim _taekwondo_ dari Konoha _High School_ pun mengikuti kejuaraan itu. Kejuaraan itu diikuti selama dua hari. Sakura, Ino dan anggota yang mengikutinya dengan senang. Namun, Sasuke tidak mengikuti kejuaraan itu karena ada keperluan lain yang mengharuskan dia hadir.

Sakura telah habis tanding dan dia sedikit lelah. "Kau tidur saja dulu. Kalau partai kamu hampir dekat, aku bangunkan." Ucap Kiba.

"Beneran nih? Ya udah, aku tidur dulu ya" ucap Sakura.

Sakura pun menutup wajahnya dengan handuk kecil miliknya dan memposisikan dirinya tidur dengan posisi duduk seenak mungkin. Dia pun mulai tertidur. Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah Sasuke dan mencari-cari temannya dan menemukan Ino sedang memainkan _handphone_ -nya.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Ino dan duduk di samping nya. Ino sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan dia langsung memukulnya. " _Ish_ , apaan sih tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sini lagi!" ucap Ino sebal.

"Gimana _nih_? Sekolah kita udah diprediksi juara umum gak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Emm… ya bisa jadi. Tapi kayanya kedua _deh_. Soalnya ada sekolah lain yang memimpin." Ucap Ino.

"Ya gak apa-apa. Yang penting kan juara umum." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat sekitar gor yang rame sekali dengan para sporter yang mendukung para atlet yang sedang bermain. Lalu dia melihat seseorang yang tertidur di daerah tim _Taekwondo_ konoha _high school_. Dia pun berjalan menghampiri orang yang sedang tertidur itu.

Di sana ada Kiba, Naruto dan lainnya sedang ngobrol. Sasuke tak lupa menyapa mereka terlebih dahulu. Lalu menatap penasaran orang yang sedang tertidur itu. Sasuke melihat orang itu lebih dekat dan mencari celah di handuk kecil yang menutup wajah seseorang yang tertidur itu. "Ini siapa yang tertidur?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Sasuke langsung menjawab "Itu Sakura. Kau tidak bisa melihat rambutnya ya?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke tampak terkejut dan sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Sakura. "Oh begitu." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi daerah itu dan entah pergi kemana. Ino, Kiba dan lainnya menatap Sasuke bingung. Sedangkan Sakura, dia malah masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

.

Malam hari kemudian, hasil kejuaraan pun telah diumumkan. Sakura mendapatkan perak, Ino mendapatkan Emas, dan Konoha _high school_ pun masuk juara umum ke dua. Semuanya tampak bersorak dan berpoto ria dengan medali yang diraih juga piala juara umum yang besar yang mereka raih juga.

Sasuke yang memang tidak mengikuti kejuaran ingin sekali berpoto dengan medali namun entah kenapa semuanya tidak memberikan pinjam medali mereka kepada Sasuke. "Ino, minjem _dong_ medalinya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Enggak mau." Ucap Ino.

"Kiba, minjem _dong_."

"Bentar, lagi _selfie_ nih." Ucap Kiba sambil _selfie_ ria dengan teman-temannya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ino langsung reflek mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura dan berucap "Minjem _dong_ medalinya."

Sakura syok berat melihatnya dan tanpa _babibu_ dia langsung memberikan medalinya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menerimanya dan berlari kepada Jugo, sang ketua _Taekwondo_ Konoha high school lalu berpoto bersama.

Ino yang melihat kejadian itu pun menatap Sakura dan Sasuke tidak percaya. " _Ciee_ … ada kemajuan tidak canggung lagi." Ucap Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Kamu _sih_ tidak memberikan medali mu kepadanya. Jadinya dia minjem kepada ku." Ucap Sakura salting.

"Tapi kan akhirnya dia berbicara kepada mu." Ucap Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum merespon ucapan Ino. Sasuke kembali lagi dan memberikan medali Sakura. "Ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali ke Jugo dan berpoto ria kembali. Ini adalah momen yang sangat langka sekali bagi Sakura. Baginya, Sasuke mengobrol kepada dirinya itu lebih bahagia daripada mendapatkan medali kejuaraannya itu. 'Aku akan menyimpan dengan baik medali ini yang sudah dipegang Sasuke.' Batin Sakura.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu dengan cepat. Dan Sasuke pun masih merasa canggung kepada Sakura walaupun Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke itu. Dan sekarang, ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Sasuke. 23 Juli.

Sakura terus saja memberikan kode kepada Ino dengan berkata "Siapa ya yang sekarang sedang berulang tahun?"

"Sasuke sekarang sedang berulang tahun. Aku tadi sudah _kok_ mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Dia makin tua saja. Hahaha…" ucap Ino menertawakan umur Sasuke.

"Iya, dia memang tua." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sendiri, sudah mengucapkan selamat kepadanya?" tanya Ino.

"Belum _sih_. Hehe… aku malu dan takut mengucapkannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa mesti takut? Dia pasti akan membalasnya. Walaupun dia canggung kepada mu, dia itu tidak akan tega untuk tidak membalas ucapan selamat kepada dirinya." Ucap Ino meyakinkan Sakura.

"Baiklah akan ku coba." Ucap Sakura sembari mengambil handphonenya dan mencari kontak Sasuke di BBM nya.

Setelah itu, Sakura mulai mengetik seperti ini di _BBM_ nya 'HBD Sasuke, semoga apa yang kau inginkan tercapai dan kau tidak benci kepada ku hehe^^'

Awalnya Sakura ragu untuk mengirimkan ini kepada Sasuke. Namun dia langsung meyakinkan diri dan mengirimkan itu kepada Sasuke. Dia melihat huruf d biru di layar _handphone_ nya bertanda pesan itu sudah terkirim kepada Sasuke.

Sakura dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke dan tidak lama kemudian Sasuke membalas _BBM_ dari Sakura. Sakura terkejut bukan main dan langsung membuka _BBM_ nya. Ino pun dengan antusisas melihat layar _handphone_ Sakura.

'Makasih ;)'

"Huaaa?! Sasuke bilang makasih pada mu dengan emot seperti itu? Huahahaha… sudah kubilang Sasuke itu tidak benci pada mu Sakura." Ucap Ino meyakinkan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali Ino." Ucap Sakura senang.

Dan hari itu pun menjadi hari yang sangat membahagiakan sekali untuk Sakura karena _BBM_ nya dibalas oleh Sasuke. Sepanjang hari itu juga, Sakura terus melihat percapakan dirinya dengan Sasuke yang singkat itu sembari senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

.

Hari semakin berlalu, dan sekarang Sakura bersama teman eskul _Taekwondo_ sedang makan di kantin. Mereka sedang menunggu pelatih mereka datang. Saat sedang asyik memakan makanan masing-masing, tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Naruto datang. Ino yang melihat mereka langsung teriak "Sasukeeeee! Narutooo! Siniiii…." Teriak Ino.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mendekat ke arah mereka. Namun, mereka malah duduk agak jauhan dari mereka. "Sekarang latihan. Kalian malas banget _sih_ latihan." Ucap Ino.

"Hehe… aku gak bawa baju latihannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Alah alasan." Ucap Ino.

Sakura sedari tadi seperti biasa selalu curi-curi pandang kepada Sasuke dan tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Sakura langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dan kembali fokus kepada makanannya. Sasuke pun tampak langsung canggung dan melihat sekitar lagi.

"Sakura… eh.. siapa itu…" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggil Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa terpanggil pun langsung kaget dan jantungnya berdetak makin cepat. Ino, Kiba dan teman seeskul nya pun tampak bingung. Pasalnya, mereka tau Sasuke canggung kepada Sakura dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memanggil namanya. " _Ah_ mungkin maksud mu Ino." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah iya, Ino kau kemarin ke taman Konoha ya? Aku melihat mu di sana kemarin." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung berbicara kepada Ino.

"Apaan _sih_ kau, salah nyebut nama orang. Malu gak?" ucap Ino mencoba mencairkan suasana Sasuke dan Sakura yang makin canggung itu.

Sasuke hanya tertawa merespon ucapan Ino. Dan selanjutnya mereka pun mengobrol seperti biasanya sedangkan Sakura hanya diam memerhatikan mereka. Tidak mereka sadari, Sakura tersenyum senang karena Sasuke memanggil namanya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil namanya. Dia tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu.

.

Setahun sudah Sakura mempunyai perasaan suka kepada Sasuke. Ino yang melihat Sakura tetap gigih tidak _move on_ atau pun berjuang untuk mendapatkan Sasuke geregetan melihat Sakura. "Ya ampun Sakura, kenapa kau tidak _move on_ dari Sasuke saja?" tanya Ino.

"Ino, aku tidak mau kalau _move on_ itu diniatkan. Karena, kalau diniatkan yang ada malah makin suka." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kejar _dong_ dia. Berusaha dikit untuk dekat kembali." Ucap Ino.

"Mau berusaha bagaimana, suasana ku sama dia sudah canggung begitu. _Yah_ walaupun sekarang-sekarang ini sudah tidak terlalu canggung _sih_. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa tidak enak dengan suasananya." Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi apa mau mu? Sebenarnya aku juga bingung dengan dia, kalau dia tidak menyukaimu kenapa dia canggung begitu kepada mu? Padahal biasa saja ya. Kamu saja yang menyukainya biasa saja kepada si Sasuke." Ucap Ino.

"Biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Aku nyaman _kok_ menyukainya seperti ini. Aku tidak berniat untuk _move on_ dari dia. Dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk berusaha mendapatkannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku yakin _kok_ perasaan ini akan hilang atau akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum miris.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sakura hanya diam belum merespon sama sekali. Sakura menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan "Aku juga tidak peduli kalau dia punya pacar atau seseorang yang dia sukai. Resiko menyukai seseorang yang tidak menyukai kita kan emang itu. Jadi, buat apa aku tangisi. Ya sakit sih, tapi aku bisa apa? Yang jelas, aku ingin dia tidak benci dan _ilfeel_ kepada ku. Dan satu lagi, aku ingin tidak ada kecanggungan di antara kita." Ucap Sakura.

Ino menatap Sakura tidak tega dan dia langsung memeluk Sakura. "Ya ampun Sakura, kamu sampai begitunya. Aku yakin _kok_ , Sasuke itu tidak benci dan _ilfeel_ kepada mu. Dia hanya canggung saja kepada mu. Tapi aku senang, Sasuke tidak memberikan harapan palsu kepada mu. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang baik untuk mu, Sakura." Ucap Ino makin erat memeluk Sakura.

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Ino dan membalas erat pelukan Ino sampai-sampai Ino sesak. "Uhuk… uhuk… s-sesak." Ucap Ino.

Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino. Begitu juga Ino. Mereka pun saling tatap dan tertawa bersama. "Kita pulang yuk? Antar aku ya ke rumah. Kamu kan bawa motor." Ucap Ino.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Sakura memasang wajah sebal.

"Aww… Sakura-ku baik sekali." Ucap Ino senang.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju parkiran motor sembari mengobrol kembali.

The End

Hahahaha…. Kembali lagi saya ke dengan membawa fanfic yang super duper gaje.  
maafkan gaje banget, soalnya ini menceritakan tentang saya dengan gebetan saya *pundung*  
sekalian curhat gitu maksudnya mengeluarkan unek-unek di scene terakhir itu hahahaha *dipukul*  
untuk teman saya yang baca maafkan kalau tidak sesuai ya karena ini agak dilebih-lebihkan huahaha #plak

Dan untuk gebetan saya yang *kalau* baca, jangan makin canggung dan ilfeel kepada saya. Plis, ini hanya curhatan saya. Maafkan ya. Dan juga saya ingin banget publish fanfic dan dapat ide kaya gini. Hahaha maafkan *kabur*

Oh ya, kecepatan gak sih?  
maafkan ya kalau kecepatan soalnya bingung mo cerita apa lagi

dan maafkan juga karakternya jadi pada aneh gitu wkwk.

Sekali lagi, maafkan gak jelas banget

Saya minta saran, komentar dan kritik untuk fanfic ini

Sekali saran kalian untuk aku ke gebetan gimana *eh  
gak ketang, aku mah bercandaxD

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca fanfic saya yang aneh ini hehe


End file.
